


Hau`oli Lā Hānau*

by rubygirl29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday drabble for <a href="http://gyri.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gyri.livejournal.com/"><b>gyri</b></a>. I hope this makes the week better for you, dear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hau`oli Lā Hānau*

**Hau`oli Lā Hānau**

They were cops. Cops got hurt in the line of duty. Sometimes they ended up in the ER. Danny knew that. He hated that it was Steve McGarrett who was paying the price of getting in the way of a bullet. He was fine. He'd live. But he was one pissed off cop.

Steve looked in disgust at the bandages wrapped around his thigh. "I have to stay here overnight?" It was a growl that threatened to become a whine. "I'm fine."

Danny was leaning against the wall of the hospital room. His chinos were spotted with dried blood, the cuffs looked like they'd been dipped in it, and one knee was stained. The blood was Steve's, and there had been more than Danny had been able to stomach.

"You look like a vampire's Last Supper, babe. That's why there's a bag of blood hooked on that IV pole. And there's a freakin' hole in your leg under that bandage. So, no. You are not going home tonight."

"But --"

"No buts about it. You're here until the docs say you're not."

"But--"

"What?" Danny threw his hands up in exasperation. "You got a hot date? Because if you do, I'll have to shoot you in your other leg for stepping out on me. So, what's the problem?"

"M'brthday," Steve mumbled and looked away. If he'd had enough blood in him to blush, he would have been scarlet.

"What? It sounded like you said it's your .... your birthday?" Danny's eyes got as wide as Grace's. "Holy shit! It _is_ your birthday?"

"Yeah," Sheepishly, and still not looking at Danny. "I don't want to spend it in the hospital ... again."

"Again? Exactly how many birthdays are we talking about here?" Steve raised his hand and waggled his fingers. " _Five?_. Geez, Stephen. That's gotta be a world record."

"I don't think so. It's just ... annoying."

"I'll bet it is. So, are you gonna tell me about it?"

"When I was five, I had my tonsils out. When I was sixteen, I broke an ankle playing football. Two, in the SEALs."

"That's four."

"There was the one when my mom died," He spoke so quietly that Danny ached for him.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry, babe." He bent and kissed the top of Steven's head. "That's a novelty," he smiled. "Tell you what. You get some rest and I'll be back later. Think you can survive until then?"

"Sure. I'm a big boy."

Danny thought that right now he was looking like a five year old. "Cut it with the face, Steven. You look like a whipped puppy."

Steve had to laugh at than. "Get out of here, Danno." He settled back against the pillows. "See, I'm harmless. I'll behave."

Danny snorted. "How naive do you think I am? Wait, don't aswer that." But Steve's eyes were already closed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He returned to the hospital as the sun was setting. He went to the desk in the ER. "Did they find a room for Commander McGarret?"

"Yes, sir. Fifth floor, room 505."

Danny grinned. "Seriously? Perfect." He lifted the box he carried. "Birthday cake."

The nurse leaned forward confidentially, "I'll never tell."

Danny went up to Steve's room. McGarrett was sitting up, the IV now dripping saline, not blood. "Hey, babe. How you doin'?"

"I've stopped bleeding."

"That's good news."

"I might be out of here tomorrow if I'm good."

"You'll be good," Danny said. "If I have to get Kamekona to sit on you, you'll be good."

"Ouch," Steve grinned. The color was back in his face though his eyes were still shadowed. "Danny, what's in the box?"

"This?"

"Unless you have another box concealed on your person?"

"Nope. This, my friend, is ... " He turned his back, set the box down and fussed with it. "This ... this is a cassata cake from the only Italian bakery within 50 miles. Once you have this, you'll forget all about pineappple upside down cake."

"That's not Hawaiian."

"That's not the point." Danny turned, holding out a cake slathered in whipped cream and bearing the crest of the SEALs. The lettering read, _Happy birthday, Big Damn Hero_."

Steve broke into a wide grin. "That's awesome, Danny! Really great. Thanks, but ..."

"There you go with the 'buts' again. What's the matter with it now?"

"I'm not a big damn hero."

Danny ran a hand through his hair, mussing it a bit. "Okay. So, you're not a big damn hero. You're _my_ big damn hero. So shut your cake hole and have some of the best cake you'll ever eat. And, yes. I did clear it with the docs."

Steve took the cake, dug in with his fork. He chewed, swallowed, and smiled. There was a smudge of cream at the corner of his mouth. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, you're right ... about the cake."

"Good." Danny sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now kiss me you big lug."

Steve did, tasting cream and sweetness on Danny's mouth. "This is good. Thank you, Danny."

"Happy Birthday, babe. May it be the last one you spend in the hospital, and the first you spend with me."

"Now that's a happy birthday." Steve sighed and handed Danny his mostly empty plate. He settled back against the pillows.

"I'll let you get some rest," Danny started to get up, but Steve pulled him back against his shoulder.

"Five minutes, Danny."

Danny relaxed against Steve's shoulder. He looked out the window. "Look, the Hilton's shooting off fireworks."

Steve pushed the button on his remote that dimmed the lights. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

 **The End**


End file.
